Time Gate LBT rewrite
by RichardTerminator
Summary: This is a rewrite version of the original, a formal human now Raptan Des, travels through a Time Gate, to the time of dinosaurs, what will happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am RichardTerminator, you can call me RT for short, for those that remember the story, Time Gate LBT, this is a rewrite version of it, and to tell you, the author of the original story, Dunedain ranger of the north, or Dune for short, is letting me rewrite the story and continue to finish it for him, for more information, I will keep of parts the same, but will change the story a little bit, but other then that, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The screen opens up, revealing three raptors, two are adults and the other is a young child, as the two raptors turned to people reading this story.

The Adult raptor starts talking, " Hello everyone, thank you for coming, I am CIA agent Jack Wade, this other raptor next to me is Colonel Roger Makarov, of the U.S. Army, and this little raptor here is Desmond O. Connors, but he likes to be called Des."

Colonel Roger Makarov says, " We are here to give a little info on what has happened before, we got into an adventure that changed our lives forever."

The screen changes to where it all begins, as Colonel Roger Makarov begins to tell the story, " It all started about ten years ago, in the year 2012, when one of the nuclear bomb hit the nuclear reactors at a nuclear power plant, and caused a major explosion, spreading from miles, soon more reactors around the world got hit and also exploded, causing thousands of deaths, millions injured, and left Earth heavily contaminated. Then ten years later, on the year 2022, Earth has slowly recovered from the nuclear fallout, but there are still a few area's that are still contaminated."

Des then tells more of the story, " In the remaining city of Pittsburg PA, a group of scientist from around the world, came to United States, to begin the biggest project of all time, at the old science center, there was group of hundred scientist, over two hundred soldiers, from all corners of the world, the person in command of the allied soldiers, were Colonel Roger Makarov and two hundred CIA agents under the command of CIA agent Jack Wade, the soldiers and agents were to be the scientist's guards."

Jack Wade begins telling more of the story, " The rumors that had been spread amongst the surviving population of the city in Fort Haven, Heins settlement, and other parts of the world, that the scientists were working on a project called Time Gate Infinity. The scientists said, they were making the gate so they can go back in time and stop the fallout from ever happening in the first place, and they thought they were doing was all in our interests and it was safe. But little did I know that it would soon back fire on us and all of mankind."

Colonel Makarov says what happens next in the story, " When they scientists opened the gate for the first time, I warned all of the soldiers and the CIA agents that we might have to fight against something, before we walk into the gate, and boy was I right, after a few seconds Raptors came through the time gate, the Raptors killed 50 scientists, 100 allied soldiers, and 100 CIA agents, totaling to 250 people in the center died, while the rest of 250 people including Me and Jack Wade escaped with some wounded scientists, allied soldiers, and CIA agents. Soon the Raptors started killing the rest of the cities inhabitants, then spread into other parts of the world by boat, plane, or train, by people who didn't know that the Raptors were there. All of the people who weren't in Heins settlement, Fort Havens across the river, or other parts of the world, didn't survive, except for a few people who have gone mad over the years, that toke up weapons and explosives as they became they're own militia groups, the near by militia group, which are also bandits, are what we now call, Crazies."

Des then tells more of the story, " Then three mouths later, after the Raptors came through the Time Gate, the same group that opened the Time Gate, 50 scientists, 100 allied soldiers, and 50 CIA agents fought there way back into the science center to set off a Chronometric discharge throughout the entire city and use a satellite to spread the discharge around the world, to wipe out the remaining raptors."

Jack Wade tells his part of the story, " Once we made it to the Time Gate, we activated the satellite and then set off the discharge, we thought the discharge killed the raptors, it didn't kill them, instead it changed them. We learned that certain packs of Raptors that were inside radius or in the satellite's path of the discharge into the Raptans, which is what we called them, were Raptors with the minds and skills of humans, and the ability to wield weapons."

Colonel Makarov then says his part of the story, " I then gave orders to my men, and Jack Wade gave orders to his men, that it was every man for himself, as we all made a run for it, Me and Jack were the ones left of the group, and ever since then it has been Me and Jack working together, until we met Des, along with new older sibling's."

Des then says, " But wait, we don't won't to give it all away, let us just show you, It all started with Me and also best friend, named Alex."

Screen then changes to the title of this story, as it darken and begins the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the beginning part of this rewrite story, I hope you guys like it, I write on another chapter today, and hopefully to update it tomorrow, or in the next few days, until then, see you later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Rescue

**Time Gate LBT: Chapter 1: An unexpected Rescue**

* * *

><p>Screen opens up, showing the remains of the city of Pittsburgh, the city looked like a war zone, the once tall skyscrapers that used to show off it's beauty, now lie in ruin, some smaller building have collapsed in most places and the streets that are crumbling are covered in rubble and wrecked cars. Through out the city, tree's are growing through a few sidewalks, as their branches swaying in the wind. A raptor pack quietly ran through an old store and stop in the street on the other side. Suddenly a rumbling noise is heard followed by a high rattle of gunfire. Then out of nowhere, and ATV comes screeching around the corner, it's rider is struggling to keep the four-wheeled vehicle upright, shortly followed by a dirt bike. The Raptors shrieked in panic and leap out of the way. Following the ATV and dirt bike our Two army Jeeps and a army Humvee as they are barreling around the corner and took chase of the two off road vehicles. Des quickly swerved the four-wheeler around an overturned truck with a foot to spare. The rattle of Browning M1919A4's and Browning M2HB's firing their bullet's as they went streaming over their heads.<p>

Alex then picked up his two-way headsets, as he shouts from his position, " Damn! If these Crazies keep this up, we won't make it out the city in one piece!"

" We just need to keep trying Alex, we can make it out of here... s.h.i.t.!" Des shouted, as his rear left wheel clipped a cars fender.

" Careful, man!" Alex shouted so Des can hear him, because heavy machine guns were still being fired. Suddenly a rocket crashed into into a car that was sitting on the road right in front of Des, causing it and five others to simultaneously explode. Des' eyes widened in panic.

" Oh shhhhhiiiiit!" He shouted as he drove straight through the middle of the explosions, making it onto the other side only to sign in relief.

Alex asked, " Where the hell did that come from?"

An explosion behind them made both of them swerve their vehicles to a stop. They turned around and stared in shock as one of the army Jeeps exploded and crashed into an old semi. The other Jeep and the Humvee screeched to a halt and the men opened up on both of them, forcing Des and Alex to duck down, Des is armed with a Russian AKS-74u, while Alex is armed with a Chinese Type 56, fired back at the Crazies, as they toke cover behind they vehicles.

Then Suddenly more bullet's and rockets were fired, but they were not coming from the Crazies, they were coming from somewhere else, Alex pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the buildings in the area. Then something caught Alex's eye, as he swung them back on a skyscraper that had been blown in half, the top part lying all over the road. Two creatures with blue-green scaly skin, dressed in body armor and holding a pair of RPG launchers, pairs of Dragunov SVD snipers, and pairs of FN P90 PDW's and FAMAS submachine guns.

Alex shouts to Des, " Raptans! At eleven o'clock!"

There was a loud screech and growls as a group of ten Raptans armed with FN P90's and FAMAS' came charging out of the base of the tower and opened fired on both the boy's position and the remaining Crazies. Des started shooting at the Raptans, a few fell to the ground with shriek and lay still, as the Raptan snipers kept up their firing, Alex and few Crazies with snipers toke out the snipers and also the Raptans with RPG launchers.

Alex turns to Des, " We need to get outta here men before..." A hummer then came driving to where Alex and Des are, as the boys toke cover, the Crazies started shooting at them.

Des shouted, as he and Alex got on their off road vehicles, " Time to go!"

Des and Alex hit the gas, as they moved, as the Jeep and Humvee started chasing the boys again.

Des then got an idea, " Alex, we need to split up. I'll meet you back at the docks." Yelled Des.

Alex responds, " Roger that, over and out."

Des and Alex split up on different streets, as the Jeep and the Humvee stopped at the intersection and stopped. The leader in the jeep stood up and pointed down the street that Alex had went.

The leader of the Crazies orders, " Take the Humvee and go after that one, we will go after this one, now lets move!"

Des looked at the pile of cars and debris that was blocking the road in front of him. He growled in frustration as he spun the ATV around and started to go back the way he came, only to find himself trapped between the roadblock and the jeep.

" Looks like I am going to have to jump." Des said, as he gained speed toward one of the upside down cars.

Then a member of the Crazies fired an RPG and blew up the car sending a shock wave that knocked Des from his seat, sending the ATV crashing onto it's side.

" You've got nowhere else to run kid! Now give us all of your possessions and we will let you live." Called the leader of Crazies, as he and the other jumped out of the jeep and made their way toward Des.

Des looked up and saw an open door of an apartment, he then made a run for it, and jumped in, but before that, one of Crazies shot Des in his right leg, causing the bone in his leg to shatter, Des jumped despite feeling a lot of pain, and fell to the floor, the Crazies followed him into the apartment, and carried Des out onto the streets, then a few members kicked and punched Des, then another member stomped on his injured leg, as he cried in pain.

* * *

><p>A few blocks away two Raptans were scrounging through an old deli for food when they heard an explosion was heard from down the street followed shortly by a howl of pain. The female Raptan turned to other Raptan and said.<p>

" That sounds like a... human, young one. Don't you think, Scren?" The female Raptan asked the male Raptan, named Scren.

" I believe you are right, Screa. Come on! We need to get back to the chief!" Scren said, as he begins to run in the other direction.

Screa then shouted in anger, " What! You want us to just leave the child to die?"

Scren turns to his sister, and says " Why do you care about the humans? It is their fault that we exist."

" I don't care! I will not let a young one die, no matter what species!" Screa shouted, as she picked up her M4 carbine, and ran in the direction that smoke was billowing from.

Scren says to Screa, " Screa! Screa! Get bac- shit!"

Scren then chased after his sister, Screa ran toward the corner of the road, when a dirt bike came streaming past and swerved around the corner, heading straight for her. The rider immediately skidded to a halt and stared with fear filled eyes at Screa.

" Raptan!" cried Des, as gunned his motor, kicking up a cloud of smoke, as the Humvee gave chase one again, with the gunner shooting at Alex, then Alex's dirt bike ran out of gas, then the Humvee ran Alex over, with the still moving.

Screa stared after both of the vehicles in shock, she turned to see Scren, who had finally caught up.

Scren ask in confusion, " What was that all about?"

" I don't know, but whatever it is, these humans were chasing after that young one and..." Screa then was interrupted by nearby cries of pain.

Screa and Scren ran ahead, but when they got close by, they hear a voice shouting, " Where are you hiding the codes?"

Screa then got her M4 carbine in the read position, as Scren pumped his SPAS model 12 shotgun.

Screa came to the flaming pile and slowly crept around until she saw what was on the other side, she gasped. Scren caught up and looked at her.

Scren whispers harshly, " What!"

Screa only pointed as she had an expression of horror and anger on her reptilian face. Scren turned and what he saw made him snarl anger. The human men were standing around a teenaged human, whose leg appeared to be broken and blood was flowing freely from it. One of the men was strangling the boy, who was trying his hardest to get whatever information from the teenaged boy, causing the man to laugh in amusement. Suddenly Screa let out a battle shriek and leap in front of the flames and released a round of ammo at the Crazies, bring three men of the men down, including the one strangling the boy, as the leader of the Crazies, turns to last of men.

" Raptans! Take cover!" shouted the leader to remain two men and they jumped behind the Jeep.

Scren opened fire with his shotgun and ducked behind an ATV that was lying on its side. He stood up and fired three buck shots into the side of the Jeep before ducking into cover. Once the fire arms died down he stood up again and blasted the windshield out.

The leader of Crazies, grinned madly as he pulled out his Glock 18 pistol and aimed it at Des, who was still on the ground, with hands over his head.

The leader of the Crazies says, " Say your prayers, kid!"

Des looked up and in that instant the man fired his Glock 18, the bullet hit him in the chest and went straight through his back, as Screa then got shocked at what just happened.

" No!" cried Screa, as she threw her M4 carbine down, and got a Bazooka and aimed it at the Jeep, the leader then got on the Browning M1919A4, and tried to aim it at Screa, but Screa was faster the leader of the Crazies, as she fired the Bazooka, as the rocket hit it's target killing the leader of the Crazies and his men.

Then Screa then ran over to Des' side and lifted his head into her lap. The boys eyes widened when he saw his rescuers and he tried to get away only to collapse right back on the ground, only a few feet away. Screa and Scren ran to Des, Screa saw that Des is losing a lot of blood and is almost close of dying.

Screa turned to her brother, " Scren give me the needle."

Scren protested, " But we are only allowed to use this on healthy prisoners to turn them..."

Screa then interrupted Scren, " I don't care! He will die if we don't do it, right now."

Scren then signed and growled as he says, " Fine, take it!"

Scren gave his sister a needle with blueish fluid in it, as she then stopped to briefly look at Des who is fighting for his life, gasping for breath, with sad eyes.

" I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Screa said, as she jabbed the needle into his arm and injected the fluid.

Sudden pain exploded throughout Des' body, as he cried out and then blacked out.

Shortly after Des passed out, Screa and Scren carried Des on a stretcher to find a place where he can stay, until they can move again, when Des is awake, they found an abandoned store and put this on an old mattress.

During the next pass two days, Scren guarded the place as Screa would wait for Des to wake up, as she watched him change from a Human to a Raptan, as they only hope that he wakes up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter, of the story, what will happen to Des now? Find out next time on chapter 2, see you soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: New Family

**Time Gate LBT: Chapter 2: Welcomed into a new family**

* * *

><p>In a dream, Des is walking around in blank space, he didn't feel anything. Suddenly he felt pain from his chest and back, as tries to rub the areas. But it only got worse, as the pain spread to other parts of Des' body, like wildfire.<p>

Then Des stood upright, and opened his eyes to find himself in the abandoned store lying on an old mattress.

Des is breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing heart down, as he thought to himself, ' I-I am supposed to be dead. Why am I not dead?'

Just then Des heard the sound of cracking of glass alerted him, that someone is walking into the room. Des then grabbed the blanket that covered his legs and lifted it to his head, only to drop the blanket as he stared at his hands in shock.

" No." Des whispered, as he saw his hands had only four fingers, each tipped with a sharp claw and his skin was now green-blue scales.

Des says, " No. T-this cannot be happening.", then he looked down at his body, to only let out a raptor shriek of fear.

Des' body is no longer human, but is now that of a raptor, with human characteristic like longer arms, able to stand up straight and stronger muscles, and his skin is now all covered in the blue-green scales of a raptor.

The footsteps he heard earlier, suddenly became louder as the person is now running toward his position. Screa came around the corner and placed the counter and placed a bag it had in it's hands onto the counter. She then started to walk toward Des, as he tries to back away.

" N-no, please stay away! Stay away!" Shouted Des as tears came to his eyes, he got his foot underneath himself, but to only fall onto his new dinosaur tail, Screa got more close to him, knelt down and pulled the now sobbing, young Raptan, into her embrace.

" Shh, it ok, it's going to be alright, young one. I... I'm sorry, but we had to do this to you... you would have died if we didn't save you." she whispered to him, as Des placed his head against his her chest.

Des is sobbing, as he says, " B-but, n-now I can't go h-home. I can't be with humans again."

As Des was crying, Screa says in a low whisper, " I know. A-and I'm sorry. There was nothing else me and my brother could do."

Tears were now also falling from Screa's face, as Screa pulled a piece of cloth from a drawer and wiped Des' eyes, as she asks, " What is your name, young one?"

Des says, " My name is Desmond O Connors, but I like to called Des. D-does your kind have names?"

Screa says, " That is nice name, Des. I'm Screa and my brother's name is Scren. We came in time to save your life." Then Screa stood back up and grabbed the bag from the counter, " You must be hungry, Des, you have been unconscious for two days."

Des' jaw dropped, exposing his new sharp teeth, in shock. He was so shocked, he did notice that bag placed beside him.

" I-I've been unconscious for two days? Oh man, Alex is going to kill me." Des moaned as he placed his heads in his hands.

Just then Des heard a new voice ask him, " Whose Alex?"

Des got scared, as he jumped to his feet, hearing the new voice, he then lost his balance and collapsed back onto the mattress. He looked up to see Scren come walking up to the counter, how did he know which was which, he could not tell.

Des answers Scren, " He is a boy, about my age. He rides a black dirt bike, and two days ago, we were on a... mission, when we had to split up."

Then there was silence in the room, Des looked up and saw both Raptans glancing at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

Des asks, with a worried look, " What? What is it?"

Scren then signed as he leaned his SPAS 12 shotgun against the counter, as turns to his sister, with a low voice, " I think you should be the one to tell our friend, Screa."

Screa nodded and knelt down beside Des again, placing a hand on his shoulder, as she says, " Des, I'm afraid that Alex didn't make it."

Des stared at her and then began to shake his head in denial, as he says, " No. That's not true, Alex and I have been through many scrapes together. There is no way that a group of Crazies have just killed him."

Screa signed as she looked into his eyes, as she adds, " It is true Des, Alex was killed when his dirt bike ran out of gas and was hit by an Army Humvee, I'm sorry."

Tears appeared Des' eyes again, as he says, " No, no, no, no, no!"

Screa pulled him to her chest again as he wept for his lost.

Scren looked over at the young Raptan with his heart in his throat, he felt his own eyes get itchy as tears started to form. They own this now young Raptan something, as Scren then got an idea. He walked around the counter and tapped Screa on the shoulder. She looked up and saw the look in his eyes, she nodded and stood up.

Scren then lifted Des up to his feet and held him by his narrow shoulders, as he says with a fatherly like voice, " Des, sometimes it is hard to let someone go, who you have spent your whole life knowing. But I don't think your friend Alex would want you to remain here crying over his death, he would want you to complete what you had set out to do. Now, you feel that you are alone, you can't go to the humans and you can't go home, but I am going to say this because we are responsible for what happened to you. I want you stay, here, with us until you can go out on your own."

Des looked up at Scren with a quizzical expression, Scren smiled as he asked, " When we injected you with the formula, it made you younger than you were. How old were you before?"

" I was 15 years old." Des answered.

" Then Des, the formula made you five years younger. If we had injected you with the full formula then you would be nothing but a hatchling right now." Said Scren.

Des looked up at Scren with shock.

" So, your saying that I am now 10 years old?" Des asked in a slightly panic filled voice.

Scren only nodded, as Screa looked at the ground, a tear slide down her Raptan cheek, as she spoke, " I only did what I thought would save you at the time Des, we..." she never got to finish for Des was now hugging her around her waist.

She looked down and saw that he was crying, but these were tears of joy, instead of tears of sadness.

" Thank you," Des whispered and then spoke louder, " for saving my life, thank you for giving me a place to say and thank you... for caring for me these past two days, thank you."

Screa felt her mouth beam into a smile as she knelt down and hugged Des again. Scren smiled as he placed a hand on Des' shoulder and looked down, as he says, " We would be proud to have you join our family, Des."

Des looked up at Scren and Screa with a smile on his face.

" For real, you really mean it?" Des asked with excitement in his voice.

Scren says, " Yes, kiddo, we do mean it."

Screa adds, " We would be more then proud to you our younger brother."

Des looked between Screa and Scren with a look of thankfulness, as he says, " I would be more then happy, to call you my brother and sister as well."

Scren then says, " Welcome to your new family Des, go ahead and eat some food, we are going to be on the move again soon."

Des nodded, as he turns to the bag, and starts eating, he was very hungry, then after Des finish eating, Scren picked up his SPAS 12 shotgun, Screa picked up Des, and put him on her back, as she picked up her M4 carbine, she also gave Des his AKS-74u, that he had earlier, as they move out, to the where, they don't know, but are still moving within the city of Pittsburgh, PA.

* * *

><p><strong>Des has turned into a Raptan and now has a new family, Scren and Screa that rescued him, now are his brother and sister, what will happen now? Read chapter 3 to learn more, see you soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Dream and telling the past

**Chapter 4: Dream and telling a story**

* * *

><p>As the year 2022 is in turmoil, 65 million years into past, at the time of the dinosaurs, is where earth is still peaceful, no humans, no radiation, no nuclear weapons, and no signs of modern danger from the year 2022. It is night time, in the Great Valley, everybody is asleep, all of the adults, even their kids. Littlefoot is one of the dinosaurs asleep, he is a Longneck, and he along with his friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike made it to the Great Valley on their own. They also have befriended a friendly Sharptooth named Chomper, and his caretaker, a fast runner named Ruby, as they now live in the Great Valley.<p>

Littlefoot was already sleep, as he starts to have a dream.

* * *

><p><em>Littlefoot is walking around, then he found himself in the middle of the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot looked at his surroundings.<em>

_'Where am I? What am I doing here? And why am I here?' Littlefoot thought to himself._

_Just then Littlefoot heard a growl, he turned and saw a Fast-biter_(raptor)_. The Fast-biter hissed at him, as it began to circle him, then another Fast-biter came and also circled Littlefoot, then another and a another. Now there are four Fast-biters growling and hissing, as they circle closer and closer to Littlefoot._

_Littlefoot felt fear go right through him, as he tries to his eyes on the Fast-biters. One of them suddenly start to run toward Littlefoot, as he let out a scream of fear. Then suddenly out of nowhere a blue flash of light appeared in front of him and the Fast-biter fell to ground as it tried to stumble away._

_Littlefoot looked up the see three figures standing in front of him, they looked like Fast-biters, but they held very strange sticks in their hands. Another Fast-biter lunged toward the new arrivals and the smallest Fast-biter raised it stick._

_Littlefoot was startled when he saw flames shoot out of the stick and watched as it made contact with Fast-biter, as it collapsed onto the ground, bleeding from it's chest. The rest of the Fast-biters charged at the three and the three newcomers toke out the rest of the Fast-biters with their sticks bring down all four of them down._

_When the three stick holding Fast-biters turned to Littlefoot and faced him, he backed away, as Littlefoot saw that their were Fast-biters._

_Littlefoot then saw the smallest Fast-biter took a few steps toward him and smiled, making Littlefoot cringe in fear at the sight of all of those sharp teeth._

_Then the young Fast-biter says, " Wait for us, Longneck, you will see us again very soon."_

_Littlefoot was surprised to hear a Fast-biter speak in his language, but he was confused on what the young Fast-biter just said._

" _What? What do you mean?" Littlefoot asks the young Fast-biter._

_The young Fast-biter says, " You will see. Now AWAKE!"_

_The young Fast-biter pumped his shotgun, lifted it up into the air and fired, as it created a lot boom._

* * *

><p>Littlefoot jolted awake and he looked around his surroundings with a fast beating heart. He is in the Great Valley, it is still night with the moon or night circle bright lights are out, he is still lying in his nest right beside his Grandma and Grandpa. The young Longneck signed as he laid his head back down on the ground.<p>

" It was just a sleep story (dream), it was just a sleep story." Littlefoot said, as he went back into his dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the year 2022, Scren is leading the way with his SPAS 12 shotgun in the ready position, as Screa and Des followed behind, with Screa carrying a still weak Des on her back, she is still holding on her M4 carbine, as Des is still holding his AKS-74u. As they walked, the new sibling talked about themselves.<p>

Screa then ask Des, while she shifted Des' weight, " Where did you live, Des? How could you have survived without any adults to take care of you?"

Des smiled, as he says, " Have you two been to the harbor on the southeatern side of the city?"

Scren and Screa nodded, as Des says, " Well if you had looked toward the far shore, you would have seen many boats, ships, floating docks, and even an old seaplane all floating in the middle of the river."

Scren stopped walking and turned to stare at Des in astonishment, as he ask, " You mean, you lived in one of those floating wrecks?"

Des laughed as he shock his head and answered, " No, hell no. They aren't really wreaks, you see that it is actually a floating town. The only people who live there are a few families, but a majority of the people, are teenage and children orphans, like me and...Alex." Des paused for a second, but then shock it off, " Anyway, it is called Rivertown, you can get the draft for the name, not really original."

Screa and Scren, even Des chuckled, then Des continued, " That is where I have lived all of my life, I actually lived in the old cargo seaplane...it was my dad's." Des looked down at the ground and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Screa gave Scren a look that said ' Time to stop for awhile', as Sren nodded and Screa lifted Des from her back and sat down, holding him in a hug.

" It's alright Des, let it out. Do you want to talk about your dad?" Screa asked her new younger brother.

Des nodded and sniffed, as he wiped his eyes with his hand, he smiled as he did so.

" I learned that Dinosaurs don't usually cry tears because it is impossible to do. But hey, I guess we learn something new everyday." Des said with a small laugh.

Screa could only smile, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, as she asks, " Are you sure you want to talk about your dad?"

Des only just nodded his head, and looked up at both Screa and Scren, as he begins tell about his father, " I remember like it was yestterday. I was only five years old before the Nuclear Fallout... That is why when you arrived here in our time, the city of Pittsburgh was already destroyed... my dad raised me since my mom died giving birth to me..."

Des paused to take a breath, Screa felt a lump in her throat, she had a feeling where Des was going with this, as Des says, " We livied near New York City, near the harbor to be exact, because my dad owned a freight business. That was what he used the seaplane for, to carry cargo across the sea or to the southern states. But I am getting off track... one night, I awoke to loud sirens and my father picking me up from my bed and running out of our apartment..."

* * *

><p>Ten years ago, in the year 2012, Des, that was a human, and only five years old, opened his eyes as he covered his ears with his hands. His father is running toward his pick up truck, carrying Des in his arms.<p>

" Daddy, what;s going on?" Des asked sleepily.

Mark Connors, Des' father, looked down at his son with a worried look, as he says with a hurried tone, " Something bad Desmond, we need to get to the plane."

Mark opened the passenger side door of his pick up truck and placed his young son in the seat.

He then ran around side of the pick-up truck and jumped in, started the ignition and tore down the streets over the speed limit. Many people were running through the streets screaming and shouting, many had crashed cars into buildings, other cars, even the people on the sidewalk.

New York City was in a panic, the police froce was over their heads as they tried to get the people back inside their homes. Mark arrived at the docks just as there was a bright flash of light from way down coast. Mark stopped as he got out of his pickup truck and stared with wide eyes at a mushroom cloud that rose from the horizon.

" Oh shit! That was in Delaware. Come on Des, we need to get out of here!" Mark shouted as he picked Des up and ran toward the plane, not even locking or shutting the doors to his pickup truck.

Mark opened the door on the side of the plane and closed it behind him, as he heard a voice come from the cockpit, " Mark! Is that you?"

Mark placed Des, that is now asleep, in one of the two passenger seats and then ran into the cockpit, saw a man siting in co-pilot seat, as Mark sat in his seat, as he says, smiling at him, " Glad you made it Joe, I don't know how I would have been able to get the Pelican into the air all by myself."

Joe says, " I came as soon as I heard the sirens went off. Man, am I glad that I never got married."

Then the two men, begin to start the plane, both propellers on the wings begin to spin and rumble. Mark pulled away from the dock, and was heading out to sea, but just before he can take off into the sky, Des that now woke up, looked out to the side of the window and saw a glowing dot appear in the sky above them, as he smiled at the falling light, as he never seen any like it before, as Des says, " Daddy, look it is a shooting star."

Mark and Joe looked, they both had looks of horror, as they turned they're attention to getting the plane into the air, as Mark says, " Oh shit! Get this plane up in the air, now!"

Joe says, " I'm trying, man. Damn!"

The Pelican begins to pick up speed as it tore through the calm waters of the harbor. The dot in the sky was getting bigger, as Joe says, " Come on baby, get us into air, come on."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, Des ran to the other side of the plane, and stared in fear filled eyes at a very large mushroom cloud appear in the middle of the city. A wall of flame shot throughout the city in a ring shape, tearing through buildings and vaporizing many other buildings, as he saw the flames getting closer, as Des shoutes, " DADDY!"

" Everybody hang on, Des, get in your seat now!" Mark shouted, as he pulled the throttle back and the Pelican rose from the water and into the air.

A bright light appeared as the flames got closer, soon the light was so blinding. Des covered his ears as a shrill of whistling noise filled the air. The young boy cried out in pain as he slumped down into his seat unconscious.

* * *

><p>The screen now shows Des, as a young Raptan, as it is now the year 2022, as Des continues the story, "... we barely made it out of New York City alive, after that nuclear bomb exploded over a nuclear power plant. Though the Pelican was badly damaged, we flew over the interior to find any place we could land to look for any survivors. When Pittsburgh came into sight the next morning, the plane began to sputter, our fuel had run out. Dad and Joe managed to bring the plane down into the river... but we didn't see the bridge until it was too late..."<p>

Des opened his mouth to say more, but choked and leaned into Screa's chest as he began to cry again.

Scren stared in shock, as well as horror, as he thought to himself, ' He has been through so much and at an early age. He had to see the destruction of his home, his fathers death and hear the death of his friend.'

Screa picked Des up, and rocked back and forth as she held onto the weeping young Raptan. She had tears coming from her eyes as she whispered calming words to him. Soon Des calmed down and he wiped his eyes, he looked up at Screa and smiled, as he says, " Thank you, I need that."

Screa smiled as she picked up her younger brother and kissed him on the forehead.

" Your welcome, Des." Screa said as she placed him back on the ground, as Scren clears his throat.

" Well, now that we know your story Des, can you tell us more about why you and... your friend were in the middle of the city, with Crazies chasing after you?" Scren asked as leaned back against the wall, the SPAS 12 shotgun still in his hands as his eys scans the surrounding rubble and buildings for movement.

Des nodded and says, " Like I said before, I have been living in Rivertown for most of my life..."

* * *

><p><strong>Littlefoot say Des, Screa, and Scren in his dreams, Des told Screa and Scren about his past, what going to happen next, well don't go away, chapter 5 is coming soon, see you later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Alex and the codes

**Here is next chapter, so lets begin.**

**Chapter 5: Finding Alex**

* * *

><p>Des reached for his neck and lifted a pair of dog tags into view.<p>

" There was a scientist living in Rivertown, said his name was Dr. Matthews, anyway he was a strange man, he kept on mumbling to himself, seeing things that weren't there. One day he called me and Alex into his home, he had hired us to be his 'bodyguards', so to speak."

Des paused as he saw the looks of confusion on both of Screa and Scren faces, as he continues his story, " What? We had to get money some how. It doesn't take a lot of brains to know how to operate a machine gun. Now, back to what I was saying. Where was I? Oh yes. Dr. Matthews told me and Alex that he was the main scientist to work on the Time Gate Infinity project, he claimed that he was the one who designed it. Well, neither of us believed him, until he showed us these."

He held the dog tags higher, " See this one, it looks like a regular dog tag right?" Screa and Scren nod their heads, " Wrong. It's actually a chip that has half of an activation code for the Time Gate. The Professor, as we called him, said that he wanted us, two teenage boys, to get to the Science Center and activate the Gate, but not only did he want us to activate it, he also wanted us to go into it. To try and stop his and the others mistakes. I don't know why we said we would do it, but we each took a chip and then headed out. That was when we ran into a group of Crazies and... well, you know the rest." Des released the tags and let them fall to his chest.

Scren cleared his throat and looked at Des, as he says, " So, you are saying is that you and your friend were sent into the city with the codes, knowing that it would be dangerous, then you were to activate the Time Gate and then go through it and stop what ever is supposed to happen, ending in changing this present."

Des nodded and smiled sheepishly, as he says, " Yep, that was the plan."

Scren glanced at Screa who was just sitting there in deep thought and then turned back to Des and says, " Yep, this Dr. Matthews you said, was mad, but not insane. But who in their right minds would send two young teenagers to do an adults job?"

Screa looked up with realization filling her eyes, as she answers her brother question, " Dr. Matthews."

" Huh?" Scren asked, as he stared at her with a quizzical expression, as Screa placed Des on the ground and stood up, as she says, " Think about it. Who would notice a pair of kids sneaking out of the Gate when no one is in the room? Who would suspect them trying to sabotage the gate? No one, that's who. Matthews may have been mad, but he still had enough sanity left to do something right. He believed in Des and Alex, because he trusted them so much."

So the two got into an argument, Des just only watched as his two older siblings argued back and forth, as he then raised his hand.

" Hey!" He called getting their attention, " Look I may not be a human anymore, and not the same age, but I still have a mission to carry out."

Scren leaned against his Spaz 12 shotgun and asked, " And how do you plan on doing that Des? You only have half of the code."

" I need to find Alex and get his half of the code. After that I can get to the Gate and complete this mission and hopefully change the present.", Des said in low voice.

Screa looked down at the young Raptan as he tried to stand up. He made it to his feet and remained standing for a few seconds and then collapsed into Screa's arms, as she says, " You can't do this alone, Des. You are still weak and remember, you aren't fifteen anymore, your too young to go by yourself and do this mission on your own."

After Screa said this, Des looked up at her with hopeful look, at what she said, and asks, " Are you saying you will help me?"

Screa smiled as she pulled him to her chest, and says " Of course I would. You are now my younger brother, I can't let you go out there on your own, now can I?"

Des laughed as he hugged her back, as he says, " Thank you, sister."

Screa looked over Scren as he still stood there leaning on his Spaz 12 Shotgun, as she ask, " Scren?"

Scren thought for a moment, then he signed and stood up straight and said, " Alright, I'll do it, you are as much of a younger brother to me as well Des, so count me in."

Tears of joy filled Des' eyes as he looked at his brother and sister and says, " Thank you."

Scren smiled, as he picked up Des with his hands and placed him on Screa's back, as Scren says, " Hey, your part of our family now. And family should stick together and help each other. Besides we are still responsible for what happened to you. Now then, lets get going, if I remember right, the last place we saw the hummer was in this direction." Scren then started running ahead.

Screa then followed Scren, as she asked him, " Why are we looking for the hummer when we should be looking for Alex's body?"

Scren then stopped for moment and turned to Screa with a serious look on his face as he answered, " Because, if I know Crazies like I think I do, then they would keep the body with them, let's just hope they haven't found the codes yet." Then after Scren said this, Screa and Scren toke of running at fast speed, with Des still on Screa's back, after about a few minutes of running, the smell of blood, filled the air about a few blocks from where they had started.

When the three stopped at a corner, Scren toke a peek around the corner of a building and gasped, Screa then toke a peek and she also gasped. The hummer sat in the middle of an intersection, surrounded by rubble and wrecked cars. All of the doors were open and on the ground were bodies. Blood flowed in streams across the road and body parts lay everywhere. When Des toke a look, he slid off of Screa and leaned against the wall and threw up on the sidewalk.

Screa rubbed Des' back as she looked at Scren, " What happened here?"

Scren glanced around as he lifted his Spaz 12 shotgun into position, as he says, " I think a raptor pack must have caught a scent of them and as they were searching Alex for the codes." Scren then shivered, not believing that he used to be like that, as he pumped his shotgun and looked at the two and adds, " Screa, I want you to stay here with Des and you both keep out of sight until I give you the signal, got it?"

Screa nodded as she held Des close to her, as Scren scurried over to an overturned car and crouched down, swinging his Spaz 12 shotgun from left to right. Nothing moved after that, then Scren ran toward the hummer and kneeled behind it. Still glancing in every direction, he picked up an Ithaca Model 37 M and P shotgun from the hand of the one of the dead Crazies.

Scren slowly got to his feet and made his way around the hummer, peeking through the open doors, and then stood in the middle of the carnage. A body of a young man, that appeared to only have a large gash on his chest and broken arms, caught Scren's attention. It was caught under a dirt bike that was leaking gas, mixing with the blood that sat in small puddles. Scren had found Alex.

After finding Alex, Scren let out three raptor chirps, one after another, and Screa answered back with a single rator chirp. Screa then lefted Des back on her back and ran toward Scren. When she saw the body under the dirt bike and looked down. Des slid from Screa's back and crawled over to his friend.

Des reached out with a shaking clawed hand, as tears of sadness came into his eyes, as he says, " I-I a-a-am so s-sorry Alex. I-I should have w-went this alone... I'm sorry..." Des said as the tears flowed and fell from his eyes.

Des reached under Alex's shirt and pulled the dog tags into view, he then gave them a sharp yank, breaking the chain. He held them to his chest, as he closed his eyes and says, " You were my best friend, Alex, I will miss you... I wish we could... have been able to complete this mission, together... I hope that wherever you are going to, I would be able to follow... Goodbye... my brother." After Des said this, he opened his eyes and gave Alex a salute. With a heavy heart, he turned to Screa and Scren, holding up the dog tags with the codes, as Alex says to them, " We got what we came for, now to complete what I started."

Tears started to appear in his eyes again, Screa walked over to his side and pulled Des close to her, rubbing the back of his head with her hand, as she whippers to Des, " I am sorry Des, I truly am."

Just then both Screa and Des heard a ripping sound, as they spun around to see Scren ripping a blanket from the hummer and laying it over Alex's body, and whispers, " I wish we could do more for you, but we just don't have the time to do it."

Des pulled himself away from Scren and began to slowly stagger in a walking motion to Scren, as he felt a small hand touch his hand as he looked down to his surprise to see a smiling Des standing up on his two feet, as Des says, " Thank you, Scren."

After Des said that, he hugged Scren around his waist, Scren smiled and hugged his brother back and says, " Your welcome Des, your welcome."

Des turned to face the hummer and a smile broke out on his face, as he says, " Do you think the hummer still works?"

Scren then says, " I don't know, let's see if the keys are still there and see for ourselves."

Soon the three raptans got inside the hummer, and to their luck, the keys were inside waiting to be used, when Scren put the keys in, the engine roared to live, then Scren backs the hummer back, then drove off heading toward the sciene center.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Screa and Scren decided to help Des, they found Alex, but is dead, got the codes from him, and now, they are on their way to the time gate what will happen now? Chapter 6 is coming soon.<strong>


End file.
